User talk:Amycats2
Hi Amycats2 -- we are excited to have I Wanna Be The Guy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 19:05, 14 August 2008 (UTC) templates For your boss box, please make a "prototype" as a wikitable that shows all the options you want. I can then show you how to make a template from that. As regards the stub template, just edit (or copy) Template:Stub, I promise it won't explode. It pays to watch the "includeonly" and "noinclude" tags, and of course you can look those up on Meta. --◄mendel► 17:53, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :What he said. --Sky (talk) 22:41, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Hey HEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEY.Smoreking T 14:51, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I've seen like two videos on youtube.Smoreking T 16:13, 28 September 2008 (UTC) I'm the third most featured user, out of six! YESH!Smore Talk 16:30, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Are you or a bureaucrat or just an admin? I was wondering because I just created I Wanna Be The Guy Wiki:Requests for Adminship, so I was wondering if it should be deleted. I am considering putting my name up there, as you might see by my . Yeah, that's it.Smore Talk 17:14, 13 October 2008 (UTC) I FIXED THE MAIN PAGE SO NOW IT ACTUALLY HAS STUFF AND I'M OK WITH TEMPLATES, I CREATED LIKE 3 OR 4. SINCE THIS IS A "SMALL" WIKI, MAY I ASK YOU TO MAKE ME AN ADMIN? PLEASE!Smore Talk 18:33, 13 October 2008 (UTC) I think you have to do something to make me an admin. I'm not sure...Smore Talk 23:40, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Yo Amycats, you there? I haven't heard from you on SmashWiki for a while. MarioGalaxy {talk} 22:16, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Not much. Although you might want to check here about the status of the crew (don't worry, none of our members quit). Did Galaxia or the rest of the crew tell you what happened to me? MarioGalaxy {talk} 22:28, 19 October 2008 (UTC) YESH! I AM A SYSOP! Not that it matters since this a very active wiki, but still AWESOME!Smore Talk 15:48, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Admin Permission I wish to have a major update on this site. I have indeed focused on the game long enough to be one of the wiki's administrators. I Wanna Be The Admin! No seriously. :P ~~EZeddy~~